Critical strike
A critical strike deals extra damage during an attack. This could represent an attack that hits harder, a lucky strike or damaging a weak area on an opponent. Most champions have different attack animations for a critical strike, though some do not; this includes mages and other champions not meant to be built using autoattacks for damage. Some of these champions performing a critical strike (if built being able to perform them) may instead have a soundbite that plays in place of an animation, typically a grunt of effort. Players can increase the chance and the damage of critical strikes with items, abilities, and runes. It only applies to basic attacks or certain spells like that act like a basic attack or , which is something unique. Critical strike is valuable for all champions who primarily deal damage with automatic attacks, rather than through abilities. Some champions, such as , have an affinity for critical hits and benefit more from items that improve them. It's important to note that you cannot score a critical strike against a building such as a tower or inhibitor. Chance Critical strike chance is the chance of a champion's basic attack dealing a critical strike. Critical strike chance stacks additively. Runes, items and abilities can increase critical strike chance. When averaged over a large number of autoattacks critical strike chance is essentially a damage multiplier where each % of crit chance adds 1% damage. Thus at 50% critical strike chance a champion will be doing (on average) 150% damage with autoattacks, not counting critical strike damage. Because of this, critical strike chance scales well with attack damage, in a similar fashion to attack speed. The maximum critical strike chance you can reach at level 1 without items is 20.25%, excluding Ashe's and Tryndamere's passive. Critical strike chance has a hard cap at 100%. Critical strike chance has a theoretical gold value of 50 gold per 1% critical strike chance. This makes Cloak of Agility the most efficient core item for critical strike chance, as it grants 15% critical chance for the cost of 730 gold with a 48.6 gold per % crit chance efficiency. Increasing critical strike chance Items * * * * * * * * * * * * Champion abilities (Note that any ability boosting attack speed has an indirect impact on the number of crits) * gives her stacks of Focus equal to her critical strike chance plus after 3 seconds of being out of combat, and a further for every second spent out of combat thereafter. At 100 stacks, she is granted 100% critical strike chance, which resets after her next basic attack. * grants him 100% critical strike chance against targets below 15% of their maximum health. * grants him 100% critical strike chance on his next attack, but for modified critical damage: . * passively increases his critical strike chance by per point of Fury he currently has. Runes * runes increase critical strike chance. Damage Critical strike damage affects the amount of bonus damage that a champion's critical strike deals. All champions begin with +100% bonus damage on a critical strike, thus doing 200% damage. This statistic stacks additively. Critical strike damage applies only to a champion's physical damage portion of an auto-attack. Critical strike damage will not affect any on-hit damage except the (because the on-hit tooltip explicitly states it can crit), including physical damage from effects such as and . However, all forms of additional damage will stack with critical strike damage (unless critical strike is disabled for the modified attack, see on-hit effects). The maximum critical strike damage bonus obtainable with runes, (45.51%), and masteries, (10%), is . The only item that adds Critical Strike damage is the . The maximum damage dealt by a Critical Strike is found by adding up all these sources, 200% + + 50% is of the champion's attack damage. Increasing critical strike damage Items * Masteries * increases critical strike damage by for melee champions and for range champions. Runes * runes increase critical strike damage. Skills affected by Critical Chance Certain skills are capable of Critical Strikes and/or are affected by Critical Chance, however these skills may bound to certain limitations. E.g. will gain critical damage bonus only based on her attack damage, and the bonus damage part of the skill is not accounted. Below is the list of skills that are capable and affected by critical strikes and chances. * : Only base attack damage component gain critical damage bonus. * : Can critically strike on all targets hit. * : The entire damage including its bonus damage component can critically strike. * : Only bonus damage provided by your AD (ie: not base damage of Judgment) can critically strike. * : Only 100% of your AD can critical strike. * : The additional strike is capable of critically striking like a normal auto attack. * : Only bonus damage provided by your AD can critically strike. * : The entire damage including its bonus damage component can critically strike. * : Only base attack damage component gain critical damage bonus and applied as magic damage. * : Only base attack damage component gains critical damage bonus. * : Damage bonus increases damage after critical modifier. * : The entire damage including its bonus damage component can critically strike. * : Only applicable to first hit. * : Damage bonus increases damage after critical modifier. * : Only base attack damage component gain critical damage bonus. * : Cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds each time an enemy is critically struck. * : Only base attack damage component gains critical damage bonus. * : Only base attack damage component gain critical damage bonus. Miscellaneous Other skills that may OR may not be affected by critical strikes and chances, due to other reasons. * : There is a known bug for the skill to critically strikes, yet receive no critical damage. This may be due to it switches the entire damage into "bonus damage", and the skill itself allows critical strike to base on the attack damage portion only, which may lead to the current result of "Critically strikes without inflicting Critical bonus damage. * : Will crit for a +50% damage bonus due to the passive from if the target is under 15% health. Crit damage modifiers (such as ) apply to this. Does not proc the "frenzy" mastery (not confirmed). * : Causes next auto-attack during the next 6 seconds to deal increased damage, which is described as a "Critical Strike", and is affected by any other modifier such as . Category:Offensive champion statistics Category:Critical strike items cs:Critical strike zh:暴击